listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Digimon
Digimon is an anime. It has often been viewed by some as a clone of Pokemon, however, the two are very different. One such difference is that, unlike Pokemon, it features battles to the death against forces of evil. For another, its main timelines have a conclusion and the main villains get defeated one way or another, usually destroyed. Digivolution list Many of the good Digimon digivolve into stronger forms with different names. This list says who is who. Some evil Digimon may be on this list as well. Also, some DNA Digivolve (where two Digimon become one). Unlike in Pokemon, Digimon can de-Digivolve. *Koromon = Agumon = Greymon = MetalGreymon = WarGreymon *Tsunomon = Gabumon = Garurumon = WereGarurumon = MetalGarurumon *WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve to Omnimon *Yokomon = Biyomon = Birdramon = Garudamon *Motimon = Tentomon = Kabuterimon = Megakabuterimon/AtlurKabuterimon = HerculesKabuterimon *Tanemon = Palmon = Togemon = Lillymon = Rosemon *Bukamon = Gomamon = Ikkakumon = Zudomon = Plesiomon (Wonderswan games and Digivice toy) or Vikemon (PSP Game and tri) *Tokomon = Patamon = Angemon = MagnaAngemon = Seraphimon = Pegasusmon *Salamon = Gatomon = Angewomon = Magnadramon/Holydramon(Movie 03 and Wonderswan game) or Ophanimon (PSP Game) = Nefertimon *Leomon = SaberLeomon *DemiVeemon = Veemon = Flamedramon = Raidramon = ExVeemon *Poromon = Hawkmon = Halsemon = Shurimon = Aquilamon *Upamon = Armadillomon = Digmon = Submarimon = Ankylomon *Wormmon = Stingmon *ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolve to Paildramon *Paildramon = Imperialdramon *Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA Digivolve to Silphymon *Angemon and Ankylomon DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon *Devimon = Kimeramon *Etemon = MetalEtemon *Myotismon = VenomMyotismon = MaloMyotismon *Keramon = Infermon = Diaboromon *According to the WonderSwan games, Kimeramon and Machinedraon DNA Digivolved to Millenniummon *Big Agumon = Red Greymon *Meicoomon = Meicrackmon Adventure 01 Digimon Adventure pilot film (AKA: Digimon the Movie: Segment 1) *'Parrotmon': Destroyed by the Red Greymon with a powerful Nova Flame. *''Red Greymon'': Used up all his power to destroy Parrotmon. The series *Seadramon - Killed by Garurumon with Howling Blaster. Debatable, though, he doesn't explode, and just sinks into the water. Debatable. *Lord Bakemon - Destroyed by Birdramon and Ikkakumon using Meteor Wing and Harpoon Torpedo *'Devimon' - Destroyed by Angemon with Hand of Fate. His spirit is temporarily pulled from the Dark Area. *''Angemon'' - Used up all his power to destroy Devimon. Was reborn as a Digiegg. *Kokatorimon - Was destroyed when his ship crashed into a cactus and exploded while chasing the Digidestined. *Kuwagamon - Destroyed by Piximon with Pixie Bomb. *Tyranomon - Killed by Greymon severing his Dark Network cables. *'Datamon' - Fell into the core of Etemon's Dark Network, intending to take Etemon with him. He was destroyed, but Etemon wasn't *'Etemon '- Destroyed by MetalGreymon with Giga Blaster. Was reborn as MetalEtemon. *Vademon - Destroyed by MegaKabuterimon using Horn Blaster. *Flymon - Destroyed by Birdramon with Meteor Wing *Devidramon - One was destroyed by Greymon and Garurumon with Nova Blast and Howling Blaster, two were destroyed by MetalGreymon using Giga Blaster, and the other two were destroyed by MegaKabuterimon with Horn Blaster. *Dokugumon - Destroyed by WereGarurumon with Wolf Claw. *Mammothmon - Destroyed by Garudamon with Wing Blade. *Gesomon - Killed offscreen by Ikkakumon. *Raremon - Destroyed by Kabuterimon with Electro Shocker. *SkullMeramon - Thrown into the air by his chain and destroyed by MetalGreymon with Giga Blaster. *Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon - Apparently destroyed by Myotismon with Grisly Wing. (In the Japanese version their deaths are definite, but in the dub he said he was imprisoning them in his dungeon; however, it could be he changed his mind at the last second and decided to kill them given the way they exploded into particles.) *DarkTyrannomon - Destroyed by Myotismon. (Japanese version only; in the dub, he sent him back to the digital world) *MegaSeadramon - Killed by Zudomon using his hammer (though he is also only seen sinking into the lake rather than exploding, but MetalSeadramon does die in a similar way) *Phantomon - Destroyed by Angemon with Hand of Fate. He was aiming for Myotismon, but Phantomon got in the way; it easily destroyed him and hit Myotismon directly. *''Wizardmon'' - Killed by Myotismon with Grisly Wing. Myotismon was aiming for Kari and Gatomon, but Wizardmon jumped in front of them to save them. Wasn't reborn in Primary Village, but did return as a ghost. *'Myotismon' - Destroyed by Angewomon with Celestial Arrow. His spirit returned and revived himself as VenomMyotismon. *Gizamon gang - Absorbed by Myotismon's bats to revive Myotismon. *Tuskmon - Knocked out by Zudomon, then absorbed by Myotismon's bats to revive Myotismon. *Snimon - Knocked out by Garudamon, then absorbed by Myotismon's bats to revive Myotismon. *Myotismon's bats - All offered themselves to Myotismon as the final sacrifice to revive Myotismon as VenomMyotismon. *DemiDevimon - Eaten by VenomMyotismon. *'VenomMyotismon' - Destroyed by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon with Terra Force and Metal Wolf Claw. Again, his spirit returned to later be resurrected as MaloMyotismon. *Sukamon - During the Dark Masters' invasion, it caused an earthquake, in which Sukamon fell to his death. Was reborn in Primary Village once Apocalymon was destroyed. *Chuumon - Sacrificed himself to save Mimi from Piedmon's energy blast. Was reborn in Primary Village once Apocalymon was destroyed. *Piximon - Fought the Dark Masters to give the Digidestined a chance to escape, and they destroyed him offscreen (though the light from the attacks that destroyed him could be seen). Was reborn in Primary Village once Apocalymon was destroyed. *Scorpiomon - Destroyed by MetalSeadramon as punishment for failing to destroy the Digidestined. Was lifted up into the air by MetalSeadramon with his tail and dropped to his death on the beach. *Whamon - Destroyed by MetalSeadramon with his River of Power attack. *'MetalSeadramon' - Drilled through from the inside by WarGreymon with Great Tornado (misnamed as Nova Force). *Kiwimon - Destroyed by Birdramon with Meteor Wing. *Cherrymon - Destroyed by Puppetmon with Puppet Pummel as punishment for saying that the Digidestined had something he didn't. *Garbagemon - One was destroyed by Lillymon's Flower Cannon, one was destroyed by MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster, and the last was destroyed by MetalGarurumon using Metal Wolf Claw. (Note: The first two are destroyed before Cherrymon) *ShogunGekomon - As shown in a flashback set before Chuumon, was sent falling to his doom by the Dark Masters' forces. Was reborn in Primary Village once Apocalymon was defeated. *SaberLeomon - Sacrificed himself to save Mimi from MetalEtemon's dark energy blast, though he survived long enough to destroy him and then de-digivolve into Leomon. Was reborn in Primary Village once Apocalymon was defeated. *'MetalEtemon' - Was dented when Zudomon threw his hammer at him, then impaled by Leomon with his claw (Twin Fang), destroying him. *'Puppetmon' - Destroyed by MetalGarurumon with Metal Wolf Claw. *WaruMonzaemon - After his paw was shot off by Machinedramon, he presumably survived, but was most likely destroyed when Machinedramon was destroyed, or when his area was subsequently destroyed. In the original, the blast did destroy him. *All the Numemon were destroyed by Machinedramon using Catastrophic Day while they were attacking him. *'Machinedramon' - Was sliced into three pieces by WarGreymon (whose claw is super-effective against Digimon whose names end in "dramon"), destroying him. *Megadramon - Was presumably destroyed when Machinedramon and his area were. *Gigadramon - Was presumably destroyed when Machinedramon and his area were. *LadyDevimon - Destroyed by Angewomon with Heaven's Charm. *'Piedmon' - Knocked into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon using Terra Force and Giga Missile. When the gate closed, it disintegrated, destroying those trapped inside it. (Many are inclined to say Piedmon was simply sealed away, but MagnaAngemon did describe his attack as "devastating", and, when attempting to use the technique on BlackWarGreymon, he called it "the instrument of (his) doom") *'Apocalymon' - After his claws and humanoid form were all destroyed, he used Total Annihilation to blow himself up, in an attempt to destroy both worlds. However the explosion was contained by the Digidestined's digivices. Digimon the Movie: Segment 2 (Our War Game) *'Diaboromon' - Stabbed in the face by Omnimon with his sword. (All of the other Diablomon were swiftly disposed of before that with Supreme Cannon.) Adventure 02 Note: Though control spire Digimon aren't considered alive, they will be listed and identified. *Airdramon - Destroyed by Angewomon with Heaven's Charm. (Note: Had a Dark Ring on him, but may have been evil to begin with or else Angewomon's attack wouldn't have affected him, as seen when she used it on Myotismon and it made the other good Digimon stronger) *Kimeramon - Destroyed by Magnamon, who was powered up by Wormmon and used Magna Explosion. *Devimon's spirit - After being absorbed by the Digimon Emperor and combined with Kimeramon to complete him, was destroyed once again when Magnamon destroyed Kimeramon. *''Wormmon'' - Used up all his power to give Magnamon the power he needed to destroy Kimeramon. Was later reborn in Primary Village. *Thundermon - Stabbed and destroyed by Stingmon with Spiking Strike. Was a control spire Digimon. *Snimon - Destroyed by Stingmon with Spiking Strike. Was a control spire Digimon. *Golemon - Destroyed by Aquilamon with Grand Horn. Was a control spire Digimon. *Minotarumon - After being trapped by Pegasusmon and Nefertimon with Golden Noose, was destroyed by Raidramon with Thunder Blast. Was a control spire Digimon. *Okuwamon - Destroyed by Paildramon with Desperado Blaster. Was a control spire Digimon. *Blossomon - Destroyed by Silphymon with Static Force. Was a control spire Digimon. *Knightmon - Charged down and destroyed by BlackWarGreymon with Mega Destroyer. Was a control spire Digimon. *SkullSatamon - Destroyed by Imperialdramon with Positron Laser. *LadyDevimon - Destroyed by Silphymon. The exact attack is unknown, but likely Static Force. Also note that this is a different LadyDevimon than the one Angewomon destroyed. *MarineDevimon - Destroyed by Shakkoumon, hitting him in the face with Justice Beam. *'BlackWarGreymon' - Sacrificed himself to seal the Heighton View Terrace gate to the Digital World and prevent Oikawa (or rather the one he knew was controlling him) from returning to the Digital World. Was a control spire Digimon, but had free will, and eventually stopped being evil. *'Arukenimon' - Was tortured by MaloMyotismon, and then destroyed when the mouth on his shoulder opened up and shot an evil spirit at her. *'Mummymon' - Dissolved by MaloMyotismon with Crimson Mist. *'MaloMyotismon' - Destroyed when the children he infected regained their lost hopes and dreams, with their Digivices finishing the job. His spirit endured once again, but was almost immediately destroyed by Imperialdramon with Giga Crusher, killing him forever. *Yukio Oikawa - Was badly damaged from MaloMyotismon being inside him, but at point of death transformed himself into energy and restored the Digital World, and seemed to remain in this form. Digimon: The Movie (Segment 3 A.K.A. Hurricane Touchdown! The Golden Digimentals!) Unlike the other two, this part is non-canon due to plot holes. *Kokomon - Destroyed when Magnamon and Rapidmon destroyed the virus inside him. He was later reborn as a Digiegg. (was in Kerpymon form at the time) Digimon Tamers This season is a different universe from Seasons 1 and 2, which exist as a TV show in Season 3. In this universe, Digimon are not reborn as Digieggs when destroyed. The only case of a Digimon being revived is the unexplained revival of Vajramon when Rapidmon destroys him, which he does not seem to be able to do the second time he is destroyed. Sometimes when a Digimon is destroyed, the one who defeated them will absorb their data, their last physical remains (as they disintegrate into particles of data on death). Whether it is absorbed or not will have no impact on their souls; they remain dead either way, and discarded data goes to the Forgotten Village. *Maildramon - Smashed by MetalTyrannomon with his fist. *Lynxmon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data afterwards. *Fugamon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data afterwards. *Gorillamon - Destroyed by Terriermon when he shot a Bunny Blast into his cannon. At Henry's request he did not absorb his data. *Vilemon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data. *Allomon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data. *Dokugumon - Destroyed by Kyubimon with Dragon Wheel. She absorbed her data. *Devidramon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster. He absorbed his data. *IceDevimon - When Takato used the speed and hyper wing cards on Guilmon, he stuck IceDevimon's head in the ceiling and destroyed him with Pyro Sphere. He absorbed his data. *Musyamon - Destroyed by Gargomon with Gargo Laser. He absorbed his data. *Flybeemon (1) - Slashed by Renamon, destroying him. *Flybeemon (2 and 3) - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed their data afterwards. *Harpymon - Destroyed by Kyubimon with Fox Tail Inferno. She decided to not absorb the data this time. *DarkLizardmon - Scanned by Yamaki and two of his scientists in order to create the Juggernaut program. She did not survive the scan and was destroyed. Before her data could disappear, Yamaki had his scientists destroy it as well. *Mihiramon - Thrown into the air by his tail by WarGrowlmon, then destroyed with Atomic Blaster. *Sandiramon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster. He survived for a few moments to say he is one of the Devas and will be avenged. *Sinduramon - Knocked into the water by Growlmon, electrocuting him as he had absorbed the town's electricity earlier. *Pajiramon - Destroyed by Rapidmon with Tri-Beam. *Vajramon - Destroyed by Rapidmon with Tri Beam. Somehow he was able to revive himself, although it is never explained how. *Vajramon - Destroyed by Taomon with Talisman of Light. *Indramon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon with Atomic Blaster. *Kumbhiramon - Slashed by Leomon with his sword, destroying him. *Vikaralamon - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon with Atomic Blaster. *Meramon - Accidentally destroyed by a stampede of Jagamon. *Majiramon - Head squeezed by Cyberdramon, crushing his skull and destroying him. *Infermon - Destroyed by Beelzemon with Darkness Claw. He absorbed his data. *Orochimon - Destroyed by Leomon using Darkness Wave due to Jeri using a LadyDevimon card for Digi Modify. *''Leomon'' - Impaled by Beelzemon with his hand. He absorbed his data. It is hinted that his spirit returns to help at times, such as when Beelzemon is trying to save Jeri from the D-Reaper. *Makuramon - Head squeezed by Beelzemon, crushing his skull. He absorbed his data. This was the first time a Deva's data was absorbed. *Motorcycle - Destroyed by Gallantmon with Lightning Joust. *Caturamon - Destroyed by Gallantmon with Lightning Joust. Beelzemon absorbed the data before Gallantmon could. This was the last time a Deva's data was absorbed. *Pendulum Feet - After its cable was severed by Beelzemon, was destroyed by WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon with Atomic Blaster, Tri Beam, and Talisman of Light. (Note: Multiple Pendulum Feet were spawned later) *Creep Hands - Destroyed by Gallantmon with Shield of the Just. *Horn Striker - Destroyed when Justimon cut off his tail, a cable connecting him to the D-Reaper. (Note: More Horn Strikers were spawned later) *Paratice Head - Destroyed when Justimon cut off three of its tentacles. *Optimizer - Destroyed when Gallantmon severed the cable connecting it to the D-Reaper. *Optimizer (2) - Destroyed by Sakuyamon with Amethyst Mandala. *Paratice Head (2) - Destroyed by Guardromon with Guardian Barrage. *Evil Jeri - Destroyed when Gallantmon impaled her with his hand. *Cable Reaper - Is presumed killed either when the D-Reaper was devolved and sucked into oblivion, or else before that by Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and/or Baihumon. *'D-Reaper' - Sucked into the Juggernaut program by Shibumi, powered by MegaGargomon spinning around. Its process was reversed reverting it to a harmless program and sucking it into the void. (though in the Japanese version it survived) Digivolutions This list is to show which Digimon are the same, as many appear under different forms on this list. *Guilmon = Growlmon = WarGrowlmon *Terriermon = Gargomon = Rapidmon *Renamon = Kyubimon = Taomon *Takato and Guilmon biomerge into Gallantmon *Henry and Terriermon biomerge into MegaGargomon *Rika and Renamon biomerge into Sakuyamon *Ryo and Cyberdramon biomerge into Justimon *Impmon = Beelzemon *Chrysalimon = Infermon The Movies There are two movies that are potentially in continuity with Tamers. In the first, Battle of Adventurers (presumably set between Episode 18, in which Renamon matrix digivolves into Taomon and destroys Vajramon, and Episode 19, in which it is summer and Indramon appears), various evil Digimon sent by Mephistomon are destroyed by Growlmon, Kyubimon, and Gargomon, while the only villains in Runaway Locomon (set after the final episode) are an army of Parasimon who are destroyed by virtually all the Tamers' Digimon (Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Justimon, Impmon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, and Beelzemon, with Lopmon/Antylamon being the only one to not fight). All the deaths listed below are in Battle of Adventurers except Parasimon. *Pteramon - Destroyed by Renamon with Diamond Storm. She absorbed his data despite deciding not to anymore, on account of him being different than the other Digimon she fought before. *Tylomon - Destroyed by Guilmon with Pyro Sphere. *Scorpiomon - Destroyed when Guilmon, with Arrow Wing digi modify card, charged at him and hit him directly. *Divermon - Destroyed by Seasarmon with his paw attack, where he charges his paws with energy. *Ebidramon - Destroyed by Gargomon with Bunny Pummel. *BlueMeramon - Destroyed by Kyubimon with Fox Tail Inferno. *Mantaraymon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Dragon Slash. *Archelomon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster. *Depthmon - Destroyed by Seasarmon biting him. *Ponchomon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster, knocking him into Sepikmon and Pipismon and destroying them as well. *Pipismon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster along with Ponchomon and Sepikmon. *Sepikmon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Pyro Blaster along with Ponchomon and Pipismon. *Baromon - Destroyed by Growlmon with Dragon Slash. *MetalTyrannomon - Slashed by Omnimon with his sword. *Pteramon (2) - Slashed by Omnimon with his sword. *Archelomon (2) - Slashed by Omnimon with his sword. *Labramon - As Seasarmon, was beat up by Mephistomon and mortally wounded. He dedigivolved and was later destroyed, but not before Minami activated his vaccine program. *Kokuwamon - Destroyed when Minami activated Seasarmon's vaccine program, along with the V Pets. *Pteramon (3) - Destroyed when Minami activated Seasarmon's vaccine program. *'Gulfmon' - Destroyed by WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon using Trinity Burst. *Parasimon possessing Rika - Destroyed by Guilmon with Rockbreaker *'Parasimon' - The main Parasimon was destroyed when Gallantmon destroyed the Parasimon's digital zone with an energy wave. MetalTyrannomon here is presumably not the same one that kills Maildramon. Digivolutions *Seasarmon = Labramon (dedigivolved) *Mephistomon = Gulfmon Frontier Again, Frontier featured a new cast and continuity. Unlike in previous seasons, when Digimon are killed their body is usually left intact, until it is recycled by scanning their Fractal Code. Also of note, when this happens, most are reborn as Digieggs on death, and in the case of evil Digimon, they are purified of all evil (as opposed to Adventure where the evil Digimon are never reborn and go to the Dark Area). There are some exceptions (such as those created by the evil Legendary Warriors), so this list will specify whether they are reborn or whether their death is final. * Cerberumon - Killed by Agunimon with Salamander Break. Reborn as a Digiegg * Raremon - Stabbed in the head by Lobomon. Reborn as a Digiegg * Snimon - Killed by Beetlemon with Thunder Fist. Reborn as a Digiegg * Golemon - Shot repeatedly by Shamanmon (as BurningGreymon). Death is final * Seraphimon - Killed when Mercurymon used Dark Reflection to reflect his Strike of the Seven Stars back at him. Reborn as a Digiegg, later hatched into Patamon * Sorcerymon - Killed offscreen by Grumblemon, Ranamon, and Arbormon. Returned as a spirit to protect Seraphimon's Castle. * Grumblemon - Killed by MetalKabuterimon with Electron Cannon. Reborn as a Digiegg * Arbormon - Slashed by Duskmon. Reborn as a Digiegg * Volcamon - Mortally wounded by Beetlemon with Thunder Fist; Destroyed at the moment Beetlemon scanned his Fractal Code. Death is final * Beetlemon Shadow - Destroyed by MetalKabuterimon with Electron Cannon. Death is final * Karatenmon - Killed by KendoGarurumon with Lupine Laser. Death is final * Asuramon - Killed by Korikakumon with Avalanche Axes. Death is final * Parrotmon - Killed by Agunimon with Pyro Punch. Death is final * Cherrymon - Killed by Beetlemon with Lightning Blitz. Death is final * Ranamon/Calmaramon - Killed by Zephyrmon with Plasma Paws. (Note: Unlike Grumblemon and Arbormon, who simply lost their beast forms when defeated as Gigasmon and Petaldramon, she is killed outright as Calmaramon) Reborn as a Digiegg * IceLeomon - Kicked in the head by Agunimon. Death is final * Mercurymon/Sakkakumon - Killed when Aldamon hit his center orb with Atomic Inferno. Reborn as a Digiegg * Phantomon duo - Both were destroyed by Loweemon with Shadow Lance. Reborn as Digieggs * Oryxmon - Destroyed by Cherubimon with Storm of Judgment. Death is final * Ophanimon - Used the last of her power to attack Cherubimon and then evolve Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors. Reborn as a Digiegg, which hatches into Salamon * IceDevimon - Mortally wounded by JagerLoweemon with Dark Master. He is still alive when his Fractal Code is scanned, which like Volcamon is the point of death for him. Reborn as a Digiegg * Cherubimon - Stabbed in the forehead by EmperorGreymon, mortally wounding him. He survives for a few seconds after his Fractal Code is scanned and he is purified. Reborn as a Digiegg, which hatches into Lopmon * Baromon - Destroyed by Dynasmon and Crusadermon with an energy wave while protecting the Digidestined. Reborn as a Digiegg * Angemon - Killed by Dynasmon punching him. Reborn as a Digiegg * Gazimon - Killed offscreen by one of the SkullSatamon. Presumably reborn as a Digiegg * SkullSatamon brothers - All three were killed by EmperorGreymon with Pyro Dragons. Reborn as Digieggs * Sorcerymon (spirit) - Used the last of his power to shield the Digidestined from Dynasmon's attack. Death is final * Gryphonmon - Destroyed when Crusadermon deflected GranKuwagamon's Dimension Scissors at him. Reborn as a Digiegg * Pteramon - Destroyed when Crusadermon deflected Gryphonmon's Solar Roar at him. Reborn as a Digiegg * GranKuwagamon - Destroyed by Crusadermon with Spiral Masquerade. Reborn as a Digiegg * Zanbamon - Punched in the face by Dynasmon. Reborn as a Digiegg * Nefertimon - Destroyed when Crusadermon scanned her Fractal Code. It is unclear whether she is reborn as a Digiegg or not; as the other servants of Celestial Digimon (Sorcerymon and Oryxmon) were not reborn, it is possible that she wasn't either. * Crusadermon - Mortally wounded by MagnaGarurumon with his Charge Phantom laser, then destroyed when Lucemon scanned her fractal code. It is unclear whether she is reborn as a Digiegg or not (she and Dynasmon are offscreen when they are destroyed, though the Digieggs might have had just enough time to appear and float away). * Dynasmon - Mortally wounded by EmperorGreymon slashing him, then destroyed when Lucemon scanned his fractal code. It is unclear whether he is reborn as a Digiegg or not. * Lucemon - Killed by Susanoomon with Celestial Blade. He is reborn as a dark Digiegg, as scanning his fractal code destroyed his light side (which also became a Digiegg and then exploded), and almost immediately reawakens as pure evil. * Lucemon Shadow Lord - Destroyed by Susanoomon with Celestial Blade. * Lucemon - As Lucemon Larva, slashed by the spirits of Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon, and Mercurymon (now separate from the humans that turned into the first six, and the Digieggs (or possibly baby Digimon by now) that the last four became). He is destroyed outright, and his death is final. * Koichi Kimura - Fell down the stairs during the events of the first episode, and died before Koji reached him (the humans returned on the same day at the same time they left), as it was his spirit form that was in the digital world until it was destroyed by Lucemon. He was revived by Koji's light. Movie *Murmukusmon - Destroyed by Agnimon *Ornismon - Destroyed by Agnimon Digivolutions *Takuya = Agunimon = BurningGreymon = Aldamon = EmperorGreymon *Koji = Lobomon = KendoGarurumon = Beowolfmon = MagnaGarurumon *Tommy = Kumamon = Korikakumon *Zoe = Kazemon = Zephyrmon/Shutumon *JP = Beetlemon = MetalKabuterimon *Koichi = Duskmon = Velgemon = Loweemon = JagerLoweemon *Ranamon = Calmaramon *Mercurymon = Sakkakumon *Susanoomon is the combined form of Takuya and Koji when he defeats Lucemon the first time, and Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Tommy, and JP when he destroys Lucemon Shadow Lord. Digital Monster X-Evolution This film was completely unrelated to any other Digimon series and is considered its own thing. * Leomon: Died while fighting DORUmon * Yggdrasil: Stabbed by Alphamon * Alphamon: Sacrificed himself to regenerate a new Digital World Savers/Data Squad (Season 5) Again, a new cast was used. Xros Wars/Fusion (Season 6) Adventure tri. (Season 7 - Movie series) Everyone Universe: Appli Monsters (Season 8) Category:Anime Category:1990s Category:TV Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Crossover Category:Organization Category:Stubs